what do you want from me
by star7fantasys
Summary: this is my take in what should of happend in the end of the game, seeing the game endng didnt satisfy me or anyone so for those of you who wanted to see a better ending make sure to read this one shot monkey/trip fluff


Description: well I managed to buy and play enslaved and I finished the game itself. But however I was not satisfied with the ending it gave us. Either if we get 100% on the game for something to happen or I just doubt it, but I just got to get this monkey out of my back once and for all and write the ending everybody wanted to see in the game, I'm sure there's different story ending on fan fiction, but I just wanted to leave mine along with the others. So here is my one shot fic of monkey and trip In the final moment of their battle with the mechs hope you all enjoy and free to comment.

Light was soon becoming dark, seeing as the pyramid structure that was filled with operating light was slowly coming to being pitch dark. Power around the area faded, the slaves on the bottom, who were being fed lies of a fictional world that once was were now free to see the real world that they were kept from seeing. On the top, we could find our two heroes standing before one another. Having no words to say other than just accepting the fact that their journey had now come to an end, achieving their goal at long last. One thing stayed pondering in their minds though, they both knew the goal they had in mind, they had thought about their next move and combat strategies. They had always worked together in order to stay alive and reach their next obstacle. It didn't matter what year they were on, obstacles would always be there challenging human beings to all living things and of course nature.

Despite the fact, against all odds, trip and monkey had manage to do the impossible, in which no human dared to do. That was to take down and stop the mech's head on. Their names and stories would stay in the name of history for eternity. Parents would tell their children of how one man and one woman together alone were able to change the world and make a difference. Glory was upon monkey and trip, the only thing was, monkey and trip had no interest in fame or glory. They didn't care for such thing, trip only wanted revenge for what happened with her family, her friends, and her life.

She gladly wanted to rip the head of whoever was responsible for the destruction and loss of her family. She wanted to satisfy the sense of justice burning inside her heart. Her heart filled with sadness and hate for the mechs. She had only broken her promise to monkey, to set him free when he had helped her reach her village and or father. She wanted to use him to gain her revenge, but that's the thing.

She hated herself for doing that to him. She never liked controlling him or anyone, she thought of herself as a mech for enslaving monkey in the first place. Back In the leviathan mech, before they were heading to their final battle, she offered to let him go, she even deactivated his headband telling him that there was nothing controlling him. Yet he refused? Asking her to turn it back on, why would he say that she asked, did he wanted to be enslaved, no, that wasn't it, or maybe it was just the fact that, he might of fallen for her.

She brushed the thought aside and did what he asked her to do. But the moment of truth was in hand. They both thought to them selves, what would happen when they accomplished their goal, would they disband, would they stay as team, or what? They would both find out soon enough.

All the slaves that had been freed, were now leaving the dark pyramid, able to choose their own life, their own decisions. All the slaves, removing their head bands and throwing them to the ground as a sign of how much freedom they had lost all these years, and finally making up for such a lost time. Monkey and trip, were the last to leave the pyramid, both their heads lowered, they both said no words. The sun was becoming more orange and dim, seeing as the night sky was at hand.

"where do we go from here" asked monkey, "I don't know, its all, just over, is it?" said trip. Monkey looked over to trip, her eyes and face still lowered. "I don't know, does it have to end like this." "we freed the slaves, avenged my father and my home. We lost a great sacrifice, pigsy. I lost so much, we lost so much." the two kept on walking seeing the horizon ahead. All of a sudden monkey noticed a thump. Trip had fallen on her knees. "trip? TRIP? What's wrong?" she only stayed quiet. "talk to me trip, cant know what's going on if you don't talk. . . . . Hey. . . " she only answered, "I'm ok monkey, really."

"no your not, don't lie" "monkey I. . . I always thought that, avenging my father and home would satisfy me, and would quench my thirst, but. .. . .I only feel worse. I don't know if this is how I should feel or what, but I just don't know." Monkey kneeled down, to face her, "you did what you thought was right, you did what you needed to do. Im sure your father would have wanted you to be strong and happy. You shouldn't feel this way." he laid his hand on her cringed fist. Making her feel calmer inside. "monkey. . . . . Thank you. . . You helped me, you saved me many times, I don't know how to ever repay you, but with what I need to do just now."

"you don't have to do anything, you really don't have to." she looked into his eyes, he looked into her light jaded eyes. She then glared at her equipment on her right wrist. "its time monkey." "time?" he asked, "its time to free you, its time you get that head band of your head. Time to repay the favor." monkey lowered his eyes, his mouth grim. Trip saw his reaction, his face only showed her that he didn't like what she said. "monkey?" "do we have to. . . . " she replied, "wha-" "do we have to!" trips eyes were now filled in confusion. "what are you talking about, do you want to be a slave for ever?" "its not that" "then what? Inside the leviathan you said the same thing, you told me to turn it back on. Why would you want that. You never told me why. I always thought that, maybe you wanted to keep the end of the bargain. maybe that, you wanted to help. But now you want to keep the head band on?"

Monkey only answered, "remember when you told me, what would happen when I got you home, you told me, if I was gonna leave, or stay. To tell you the truth I didn't know what I wanted at that time. At first I wanted to break your neck and make you scream. But, things just got complicated. I . . . don't know how to say this, I don't know" monkey got up quickly and walked forward facing away from her.

Trip followed suite, wanting to know what monkey wanted to tell her. "monkey? What? What is it? Just tell me?" he turned around to face her, he gazed at her and said. "I want to stay, can I stay?" "you mean, you want to stay with-" "you. . Yes. . .I want to stay with you trip. Will you let me." trip's eyes yet again grew wide, as if she seen a ghost. He actually wanted to stay by her side. But of course, its what she wanted. She in fact wanted him to stay. After catching her breath, she said. "monkey, . . . . . Of course you can. . . You can. I wouldn't have it any other way.

Monkey's eyes were filled with joy, yet he showed a sad expression. Trip asked, "I just want to know, why you want to keep the head band. If you want to stay with me." trip walked over to monkey and held his arm with her hands, and told him. "you don't need the head band." he looked at her, he laid his hand on her cheek and softly touched her. "because, I don't want to lose you?" "what. .. . " "remember how you told me, when we first met, that if something were to happen to you, the head band would charge a lethal dose into my head?" trip only stayed quiet. "that's just it, I cant live my life if something bad were to happen to you. If you die . . . I die. If you and I ever go through something as bad as this, I would want to, go down along side with you."

"monkey, please. .. You shouldn't say that, even if we do live this way, I wouldn't want you to die for me. I just want you to be free, I want you to be happy, I can assure you, you will always be there, to protect me." she began to work on her equipment. Monkey heard a sound in his headband, trip had freed him once again. She rose her hands, and removed his head band from him, and dropped it to the ground. "you wont lose me monkey, you'd always be there to help me. And I wanna do the same. Help you in return. You don't have to be afraid of losing me, cause in truth, I was afraid you were gonna leave, when you got me home. "believe it or not, it worried me to" replied monkey.

Trip looked at monkey, his light blue eyes, gazing at her. She couldn't help but stare, she held his face with her hands, and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "thank you for everything monkey. Thank you." instead of replying, monkey lowered himself and laid one kiss in her lips. Trip was filled over joy, she only closed her eyes and returned the kiss. She then buried her face into his chest, as monkey held her in his arms shielding her from anything. He looked towards the setting sun as night took over the sky. Was their any day he valued more than this, no. . .. . this was the very moment he cherished for the rest of his life. And he knew, trip would be with him, forever. "I love you monkey, I. . .do." "trip.. .. . . " was their anything in the world they ever wanted. Who knows, we should ask them.

The end.

Author's note: ok ok so there ya go hope yall like it and let me know what chu think go easy on me rofl this fanfiction is dedicated to lovelyechoxx, . . And me lol


End file.
